batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12/Archive 1
Batman Hi, thanks for your comments. Image uploads are working okay for me. Are you getting an error message? Please don't create pages that only say "Coming Soon." The nature of a wiki is that links appear as red until an actual article is created for them. There's no rush to start an empty page. —Scott (talk) 03:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what to tell you about images. If you can be more specific, I might be able to help, but images are loading just fine for me. You might want to seek support from the developers of your web browser. :As for Burton/Schumacher, the films all fit into the same continuity, so they're really the same version of the character, albeit played by three different actors. —Scott (talk) 03:59, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Help category for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 18:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Hey i adopted this wiki because it went inactive. Feel free to create any pages related to Batman. Instead of coming soon for a character can you please put There we go. type {Infobox Movie Character} but with double {{. Where possible instead of making new pages for batman and joker etc could you add a new section to the already exsisting pages for film versions. cheers Doomlurker 19:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Downtime Apparently some wikia URLs were down. I sent a problem report and they sorted it. Doomlurker 16:12, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Movie Character infobox Click edit on the Batman (Christian Bale) page and see what i've done. for each section you need to put |real name= or whatever the section title is. Please add the rest of the information fo the page. (PS i changed the title of the page incase Bale is replaced in the Nolan series later on. This way it defines clearly which Batman we are talking about.]] Doomlurker 19:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Lack of edits Not a problem about the lack of edits. I don't mind if info is from wikipedia as long as there is info and its accurate. Doomlurker 18:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, erm with Liam Neeson and Ken Watanbe you can put them as the characters you listed but add a section to make it clear that Ra's was a decoy and that Henri was the real Ghul. Doomlurker 19:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Gordon Don't worry too much about the characterstics just put what you know (gender, hair and eyes). As for the picture i will upload one as there is no image called james gordon 5.jpg. For future reference click the link in red that will show up on the infobox and upload the file. Oh yeah can you sign your message with four tildes (this is a tilde ~) just makes it easier for me to reply Doomlurker 19:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) I righted some stuff with Henri Ducard (Liam Neeson) and changed the name cos its like the Batman Pages you dont call it Batman/Bruce Wayne because it explains in the article. So when you make Ra's Al Ghul's decoy page call it Ra's Al Ghul (Ken Watanbe) Then as long as it is explained that he was a decoy in the article it doesn't matter. Doomlurker 17:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Categorisation Please categorize all of your pages and images. For images type in square brackets - Doomlurker 19:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Featured article Don't know if you noticed but i added something new to the home page, the featured article. Feel free to vote for the article for May here: Forum: Featured Article Doomlurker 16:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Start of a new month, vote for June's featured article at the link above! Doomlurker 19:17, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Michael Caine You just had to put (i've done this) it now works. Looks good for now though. Doomlurker 15:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Trailer Yeh the film looks like its gonna rock. I've looked and edited the pages. Doomlurker 15:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Start of a new month again, vote for July's featured article at Forum:Featured Article! Doomlurker 17:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Green Arrow wiki Sure i'll help out, we're getting a network goin here on DC heroes! Lol787878 has made The Flash wiki and theres this and now a Green Arrow one! Doomlurker 20:23, 9 June 2008 (UTC) hi Thank you ill take a look atit and the flash wiki was mostly doomlurkers work. Staff page That would be a good idea and i will continue to help on your wiki. Doomlurker 18:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) July's featured article is... Mr. Freeze! vote for August's featured article here! Doomlurker 19:11, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Skin of this wiki Can you see the Dark Knight Skin for this wiki? its dark blue and has a Nolan batsymbol for the logo. If you cant go into your personal settings and click skin, then tick a box saying something like let admin overwrite skin choice. cos the site looks pretty good right now. Doomlurker 00:42, 29 July 2008 (UTC) hey Hey mate how are things going? I will be quite busy soon but will still get on to edit here and on the other JLA sites. Sorry about lack of edits on your sites. Doomlurker 23:39, 31 August 2008 (UTC) My actual name is Adam. Yeah there is just so much editing here that i login then have to check everything that has been changed. I'm not sure how to protect individual sections the only way i know is to protect the whole page meaning no one could then edit it. Doomlurker 20:28, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Rod Two-Face is dead look at the batman 3 page and any word from CM? --Doomlurker 17:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I know, Batman 3 is becoming a pain, i blocked that guy, thnks for editing it back, tell me when you request MM wiki and ill request Hawkman, will make the pages soon on the flash when i get free time. Doomlurker 19:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Mr. Wood has been banned he has edited before but nothing so major that i could justly ban him but this tipped it. Doomlurker 21:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Cheers... i dunno why people don't just leave it alone but oh well. Doomlurker 18:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) GO TO BATMAN 3 TALK PAGE NOW!!! There is something there you must see--Wolf master 20:41, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thank you Rod12 and also give my thanks to Doomlurker as well also I do have a question, when wll I be a staff member will it be today Wolfmaster 3:24, 22 December 2008 *Thanks for the position. It will be used well. and yes when will we become ones?--Lord EggHead (I'm an Agent of Chaos) 21:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you for the lists of responsibilities --Wolf master 21:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Stuff Firstly Batsuit should be made about the comics. Nitrobot has been blocked. i have deleted the pages for now, if they are recreated redirect them to the batsuit nolan films pages. What pisses me off is that even over the holidays some people cant help but ruin it. Doomlurker 17:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Wolf master Hello it's me I was just wondering what kind of responsiblities I have as a Staff member--Wolf master 14:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you for the lists of responsibilities --Wolf master 21:52, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Batman 3 Due to frequent vandalism of the Batman 3 page i have protected it so if you hear any news about it that isnt on the page send me a message with a link or the news and i will post it. Thanks Doomlurker 16:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New year --Wolf master 01:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Well its the same principle as Smallville the characters appeared in the show so get a page on the site so i think its fine to have the page on both but i put it on here because it is from The Batman and it belongs on yours cos its MM. Doomlurker 17:26, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that Lygris deserves to be staff the amount of brilliant work he has been doing. Doomlurker 18:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you I really appreciate it and will endeavor to improve the wikia. --Lygris 18:38, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Favourite DC heroes That's a question I do not think about much, I suppose it is a mixture of Batman, Nightwing, Captain Atom, Question and Batman Beyond.--Wolf master 21:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Stubs People think they are important, if i delete them they will be made again. I can understand Jean Paul. You can finish the pages on the Aquaman wiki about the Legion if thats alright. Nice work on the green lantern wiki. Doomlurker 20:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC) The furthur along thing doesnt really have anything in it other than speculation. The year is already in the article but thanks. Doomlurker 18:10, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey i did you about the Green Lantern movie and Casino Royale was excellent so i reckon he'll do a good job however they seem to be taking forever to decide on anything with the DC movies. I'm glad they are going to make more Batman films but it gets into dangerous territory when directors change - i dunno how long Bale would stay/if he would stay if Nolan left and that would be a shame. As for Superman i am waiting for a good movie with Superman in it! Superman Returns was good at most but we havent had anything brilliant from the man of steel in the world of film. Which is a shame. Adam It will take a while but if you're willing to do it go for it. Adam I'm gonna remove Bob the goon from the glossary cos he is Joker's number 1 henchman and his page isn't a stub. Just to let you know, otherwise good work. Doomlurker 02:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Glossaries Just a few notes, I have changed the categories to A (The A at the end is the letter of the glossary). I think people should be classified by surname for example Esther Cobblepot would go under Cobblepot, Esther. so if you see me remove some like Candy Walker can you put it on the W glossary page. With deleting the articles i will wait till you have finished then i will go through the articles and transfer any pictures or other necessary information. Doomlurker 10:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I have blocked him and good work on the new articles. Doomlurker 20:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thank You Sir, Thank you for the kind promotion.I have the extreme honor of assuring you I will use my new position wisely and hope to see both Wonder Woman and Batman wikis greatly improved. Thank You, --Duel44 22:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Go for it change the article. Doomlurker 23:02, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Deleted the vandalism and blocked the vandal. Erm im kinda busy at the moment at college and stuff so for now the minor characters articles can stay, but nice work on the glossary pages they all look good. Doomlurker 19:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Been a bit busy with exams and revision sorry, so Im mainly watching out for vandals and helping out on marvel movies. Doomlurker 17:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry mate, havent gone through the gloassary pages yet and decided if any articles can stay or if im gonna move some of the pictures across. I will do it soon, I have a list, Hawkman to 200, Green Lantern rogues plus any other rogues galleries I havent done, Shazam, Glossaries. Not necessarily in that order. PS the Bane pic is awesome! Doomlurker 18:02, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Maggie Sawyer I'd say on here and do you think you could make Golden Eagle, Hawkwoman (Sharon Parker) and Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) articles on the Hawkman wiki? (It has reached 200 but they are pretty important articles that are missing and I'm gonna at least finish volume 3 before moving on to the next task) -Adam Images I'm liking the Deadshot image mate and I'm gonna add the other corps on the GL rogues gallery page under new headers. -Adam Sounds like a plan, go for it, I'm doin Sinestro Corps atm, I'm just gonna put current and heralds under sinestro, then all the former are Black Lanterns so thats where they'll go. -Adam Revelations pages look fine, I'm gonna do the Star Sapphires today then might start the Black Lantern Corps aswell. -Adam Hey mate, I've finished the central rogues gallery there are loads more to do but i'm gonna take a break for now. -Adam Random Update Just to let you know I'm building up the Batman Rogues at the moment before moving onto anything else. I was looking for Lois Lane and Zor-El black lantern images but couldn't find any yet. Oh well talk later. -Adam Got 3 more sections to finish in the Batman Rogues: Circus of Strange, League of Assassins and Mobsters and plainclothes criminals. -Adam Well I'm done with the rogues gallery, its pretty massive! i dunno what im gonna do now, either work on the Shazam wiki (i got sidetracked from it slightly :S), do the articles for Superman or do Battle for the Cowl/Batman and Robin/Batman comic pages... -Adam Right now Sinestro Corps members are a no go I will probably do some more soon, probably today to be honest, im just trying to work out what to do with the Battle for the Cowl article cos there is either the comic book called that or the story arc... -Adam If you could finish them up that'd be great. This is what i've already done: Battle for the Cowl and Batman: Battle for the Cowl. I've found some new black lantern images so i'll add the ones i know to the rogues gallery (actually its only Dr Light I recognised at the moment but oh well). -Adam Hey i changed back what you did to the Battle for the Cowl pages. Look at DC wiki and how they did it. Thats what i had done. Just thought I'd let you know before you asked why i changed it. Batman: Battle for the Cowl is our equivalent to their Batman: Battle for the Cowl Vol 1. -Adam Oh, sorry mate, was just a bit confused as to why you had changed the Issues section. I'm either gonna finish off the Final Crisis issues or do some stuff on Superman Rebirth (maybe start the rogues or do some character history pages.) -Adam Yeah go ahead and get rid of the epilogue, just change the number of issues to 17. -Adam I did move the Azrael pages, at the moment call the Oracle Pages Battle for The Cowl: Oracle: The Cure. Otherwise nice work, i might edit some stuff later. -Adam Update my end, will do some Azrael stuff (history page) at some point. Have finished central superman rogues just foes of lesser renown to do. -Adam I've added Mongul II, and pretty much all of them in Category:Villains are in the Rogues Gallery a couple are going in the other section, i havent finished the article just the Central Villains. -Adam I might do a Kryptonian section, it was just gonna be lesser known villains like the section on the Batman Rogues called Foes of Lesser Renown. But I might just do a Kryptonian section at some point. -Adam Finished the history page, not the best i've ever done but i couldn't find that much info so it will do for now. -Adam Yeah I was mainly focusing on Superman Rebirth at the moment, then I'll probably do some Shazam or Green Lantern, then Batman. Not sure yet, i'm gonna wait till tomorrow before i do any more though. Need a break ;) -Adam Can you look at Batman Gotham Adventures and let me know if you think i need a separate article for issues? there just seems to look a lot on 1 page but i dunno if it looks alrite or not, what do you think? -Adam I'm pretty sure its one volume... just like if i ever get round to sorting the Batman (comic book) page thats all one volume and theres about 700 issues of that :S -Adam Hey just so you know, I'm working on the Batman Comic Book issues, gonna take a while, 41 pages down about 650 left... -Adam Yeh i got 20 done today, so i'll get 'em done eventually, at the moment there is very little info about the comics available so its not too difficult but it'll get harder with more recent comics, quite a gruelling task but im up for the challenge, let me know if you want any help anywhere. -Adam Vandal He's been blocked mate, he had only edited your page. -Adam Thanks for the heads up. Infinite banning for him. --Adam Birds of Prey Made a few adjustments so they fit in with the layout of the articles here (and categories). I agree with your cover artist pick. - Doomlurker 17:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Duel says he will do it. - Doomlurker 21:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I am watching Doctor Who, i hope they keep Amy Pond for as long as possible because i think shes brilliant! We'll have to wait and see! - Doomlurker 22:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Category:Message-archives